1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of stilt apparatuses that enable an individual to walk in an elevated position.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,243 relates to a pair of stilts in which each stilt includes a horizontally positionable elongate handle that has first and second ends from which elongate members extend downwardly and upwardly, each downwardly extending elongate member terminating on the lower end in a projecting step that has a centered third member projecting downward therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,201,876 relates to a pair of oversized toy boots to be worn by young children as stilt-like platforms.
U.S. Pat. No. 31,210 relates to stilts that have horizontal foot holds with upward and downward columns extending from the horizontally opposite ends thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 255,468 relates to an ornamental design for a stilt that simulates the appearance of, for example, an animal's foot.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 204,281 relates to an ornamental design for a stilt.